Kuroko Tetsuya Diary
by Saxoness
Summary: Bagaimana kekonyolan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya menghadapi kelakuan senior iblis tercintanya? Slowbuild!AkaKuro/Chap 5 update
1. Illusion

**KUROKO TETSUYA DIARY**

 **1.**

 **ILLUSION**

 **Character: Akashi, Kuroko, Furihata**

 **Pairing : AkaFuri, AkaKuro**

" **Aku" mengacu pada Kuroko**

 **Dont Like Dont Read**

 **Sengaja OOC**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **Sunday, 5 October, 2xxx Midnight**_

Sebelum mengisi kertas putih nan suci ini dengan tinta hitam dan tulisan (jelek), aku ingin memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu padamu. Namaku adalah Kuroko Tetsuya dan aku mugkin akan menulis hal-hal tak masuk akal dan tidak sesuai dengan pribadi luarku. Apalagi fokusku saat ini mengenai seseorang yang amat kusukai. Dan sebagai permulaan, aku memutuskan untuk membukanya dengan kalimat-kalimat klise :D

* * *

Aku yakin, kalian semua pasti mengetahui persami sama baiknya dengan diriku. Jika kau bertanya padaku mengenai perasaan ketika mengikutinya, barulah pendapat kita akan berbeda. Meskipun bagiku persami amat menyebalkan.

Dan pastinya juga, sampai dirumah dalam keadaan kesal dan lelah, Ibu dan Ayahku masih sempat-sempatnya menanyakan berbagai pengalaman yang kudapat. Belum lagi, buku harianku merengek minta diisi hingga terpaksalah kubuka mata ini untuk menulisnya dalam keheningan.

Karena moodku sedang memburuk, aku akan menuliskan peristiwa paling menyebalkan yang terjadi kemarin. Jika kau membayangkan ini menjadi akan membosankan, silakan tekan tombol kali di bagian atas PC kalian. Jika menggunakan _smartphone_ , bisa tekan tombol _back_.

Oke, kita kembali ke topik utama. Dimana hal ini sayangnya terjadi di hari pertama sehingga membuatku selalu memikirkannya dan malas mengikuti game-game yang sebenarnya seru dihari-hari selanjutnya.

Di hari pertama itu, kami diharuskan mengikuti upacara pembukaan. Hal yang jika ditinggalkan dianggap tabu dan selalu dibenci kebanyakan murid termasuk diriku. Sama seperti biasanya juga, banyak anak yang pingsan karena kepanasan. Entah benar-benar pingsan atau karena ingin merasakan sensasi berada dalam pelukan Midorima _senpai_ yang sayangnya sudah memiliki pacaar bernama Takao Kazunari- _kun_ (jika Midorima _senpai_ tidak _belok_ , mungkin dia akan berpacaran dengan Momoi Satsuki- _san_ , teman satu kelasku yang dikenal sebagai wanita tercantik diseluruh sekolah).

Dan sayangnya, sebagai pemilik tubuh lemah(iya, aku mengakuinya), aku juga termasuk orang yang **benar-benar** pingsan(meskipun aku tetap diinterogasi ketika sadar di UKS).

* * *

Setelah aku benar-benar sadar, Aomine- _kun_ selaku ketua regu Semut, (aku benar-benar membencinya. Kenapa kami harus menggunakan nama binatang? Tidak boleh nama keren seperti Rolling Stone, misalnya, atau LA Lakers?) menjelaskan hal-hal yang harus kami lakukan sebelum memulai game nanti malam.

Seperti yang kuduga, membersihkan ruang huni termasuk salah satunya. Adapun, ruang paling rapi akan mendapat poin dan dapat menunjang kemenangan nanti. Dan sayangnya, regu kami mendapat ruang kelas paling pojok serta termasuk angker. Berbagai kisah mengenai kasus bunuh diri dan lukisan-lukisan yang akan memandangmu saat tertidur berkelana dipikiranku. Sambil bergidik ngeri, cepat-cepat semua lukisan itu kuambil dan kututupi dengan selembar kain.

Sebelum game benar-benar dimulai, kami seregu sibuk membicarakan siapa DP yang ingin kami datangi. Dimulai dari Aomine-kun yang ingin bertemu Kise _senpai_ , hingga Himuro- _kun_ dengan Murasakibara _senpai_.

Aku menyendiri dibelakang sambil menyandarkan kepala pada Kagami- _kun_. Hanya aku yang tidak terlibat pada pembicaraan itu. Seluruh temanku menyangka aku masih _straight_ , dan karena jarangnya DP perempuan diruangan yang akan kami masuki itu, mereka tidak pernah menanyakan mengenai orang spesial dihatiku.

Padahal aku tidak jauh berbeda dengan mereka. Aku juga belok dan tengah menyukai salah seorang DP tampan namun dingin dan tertutup. Aku yakin kalian semua pasti mengetahui namanya tanpa harus disebutkan. Sayangnya, pemuda itu sekarang tengah memiliki kekasih yang juga teman sekelasnya, Furihata _senpai_.

Mereka saling mencintai tentu saja, amat terlihat dari gelagat yang ditampilkan pribadi masing-masing. Apalagi, pacar Furihata _senpai_ itu _overprotektif_. Semua orang yang menyapanya akan mendapat _deathglare_ menakutkan. Benar-benar mengerikan.

* * *

Tepat saat game dimulai, aku diminta teman-temanku untuk mendatangi pos dimana DP titisan iblis bersemayam bersama kekasih tercintanya. Segera aku memberi penghormatan ala anak pramuka sejati dan menahan gelegak emosi yang kurasakan akibat melihat kedua orang tersebut asyik bermesraan bagaikan _lovebird_. Tapi tak apalah, selama ada Akashi Seijurou tercinta, Kuroko Tetsuya ini tetap bahagia.

Segera Akashi _senpai_ memeluk Furihata _senpai_ dengan erat dan memandangnya dengan sikap _protektif_. Mungkin dia berpikir aku menyukai pandanganku dilayangkan untuknya. Hatiku terus menjerit dan memberontak. Aku tertarik dengan mu, Akashi _senpai_!

"Kuroko Tetsuya, hmm?" tanya Furihata _senpai_ setelahnya.

"I...i...iya" jawabku gugup sekaligus kesal. Mungkin jika kekasihnya tidak sewaspada si kaisar bergunting itu, aku akan mengguna-gunanya.

Furihata _senpai_ tiba-tiba tersenyum kecil dan menyenggol Akashi _senpai_. Dia juga membalasnya dengan senyuman paling lebar yang pernah kulihat. Pikiranku langsung berkelana, membayangkan Furihata _senpai_ mengejekku dibelakang karena dia mengetahui bahwa aku menyukai kekasihnya.

"Lihatlah pemuda ini, Seijurou- _san_! Tidakkah menurutmu dia terlalu berharap untuk mendapatkanmu?"

"Tentu saja! tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita, Kouki. Bahkan sekalipun _alien_ aneh menculikmu, aku akan mendapatkanu kembali"

Aku menggelengkan kepala dengan kuat. Berusaha menghilangkan pikiran nista yag tercipta. Tidak mau melihat adegan bermesraan itu lebih lama, soal dan penghormatan segera aku lakukan. Setelah itu kutinggalkan meja dengan sedikit berlari.

Jika saja tidak ada Furihata _senpai,_ aku mungkin akan mengajaknya berbicara mengenai klub basket yang sama-sama kami ikuti. Meskipun banyaknya orang dan tingginya harga diriku menghalanginya.

Dalam temaramnya cahaya lilin, aku memandang wajah yang dipahat begitu indah untuk terakhir kalinya pada hari ini. Sesaat, harapanku melambung saat melihat sinar kesedihan ketika aku beranjak pergi. _Mungkinkah dia juga menyukaiku?_ Pertanyaan itu berkecamuk ketika aku melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang huni.

Selama ini aku tidak pernah percaya bahwa cinta bisa muncul semudah membalik telapak tangan. Bahkan meskipun aku merasakannya sendiri, aku tetap memegang teguh prinsip itu dan berusaha menutupi bukti nyatanya.

Sayang, kelihatannya kali ini aku yang kalah. Apalagi ketika sepasang lengan kuat tiba-tiba memelukku dari belakang. Segera aku menoleh dan nyaris menjerit ketika melihat rambut merah yang amat familiar.

"Jadilah pacarku, Tetsuya" gumamnya perlahan.

Aku memekik tertahan dan melepas lengannya. "Bagaimana dengan Furihata _senpai_? Kalian bahkan baru saja bermesraan tadi!"

"Itu akal-akalanku karena aku tidak percaya bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta padamu, Tetsuya"

Ribuan kupu-kupu mengepakkan sayapnya bersamaan didada. Pikiranku berkecamuk antara senang dan bingung. _Bagaimana bisa orang dengan hawa tipis sepertiku bisa mendapat perhatian darimu, Akashi senpai?_

"Bagaimana?" desaknya lagi, kali ini sambil memasang ekspresi manja.

Belum sempat aku menjawab, kepalaku terasa berat. Segala-galanya tampak kabur, pun Akashi _senpai._

* * *

"Hoi Tetsu, sampai kapan kau akan tertidur?"

Dengan linglung aku terbangun saat itu. Teman sereguku memandang dengan tampang sedikit khawatir. Seakan takut aku telah dirasuki oleh setan lewat.

"Loh, bukannya gamenya sudah dimulai?"

 **END**

 **of Illusion**

* * *

 **Sengaja OOC, lohh jadi jangan kaget!**

 **Oh, iya, sebenernya aku membuatnya karena terinspirasi dari temen satu kelasku waktu masih kelas tujuh. Dimana dia itu rela pacaran sama temennya si anak laki-laki biar bisa deket :v**

 **Karena cerita ini udah lama dan nyaris berjamu di laptop, bahasanya masih acak-acakkan (males ngedit XD)**

 **Dan juga, cerita ini juga tidak akan tamat begitu saja. Ada lanjutan-lanjutan yang dijamin panjang (nggak janji) juga :D**

 **Akhir kata, review, please?**


	2. Gloomy Sunday

**KUROKO TETSUYA DIARY**

 **2.**

 **GLOOMY SUNDAY**

 **Character: Akashi, Kuroko, Furihata**

 **Pairing : (masih) AkaFuri**

" **Aku" mengacu pada Kuroko**

 **Dont Like Dont Read**

 **Sengaja OOC**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **Monday, 6 October, 2xxx Noon**_

Uh, oh, sial. Karena kemarin aku tidur terlalu malam, penyakit bernama flu telah menyerangku sekarang. Sebagai anak tunggal dari keluarga Kuroko, Ibu memaksaku untuk tinggal ditempat tidur ditemani kaldu dan segepok obat. Ayah juga mengatakan bahwa aku akan dibawa ke dokter nanti malam (putramu ini hanya sakit ringan -_-). Benar-benar berlebihan.

Tapi, ngomong-ngomong soal sakit, orang tuaku memintakan izin agar aku tidak perlu masuk sekolah. Hal yang jika dipikir-pikir lagi amat kuhargai. Aku tau, kalian pasti bingung karena selama ini reputasiku sebagai murid amat bagus (haha) sehingga malas tidak pernah masuk kedalam daftar sesuatu yang kusukai.

Sayangnya kali ini aku memiliki alasan menyebalkan sehingga kau pun akan merasa geram (aku memaksa) setelah membacanya. Karena hal ini pula, flu bisa menyerangku dengan mudah (aku terlalu kuat untuk bisa flu hanya karena tidur pada dini hari!)

Ceritanya akan kumulai dengan aku yang terbangun karena gangguan Aomine _kun_ di hari Minggu (mungkin masih jam dua sehingga dikategorikan sebagai dini hari). Bayangkan saja, kau tertidur disebuah kelas angker dan terbangun dengan seluruh badan sakit karena hanya beralaskan tikar sementara disebelahmu ada seseorang (belakangan juga diketahui sebagai calon pacar Kise _senpai_ ) berkulit hitam sedang mendengkur keras. Jujur saja, aku trauma tidur didekat Aomine _kun_ sejak saat itu.

Nah, karena aku harus bangun jauh lebih awal ketimbang jadwal (kami akan dibangunkan pukul empat sementara aku tidak bisa tidur lagi selama dua jam), kegiatan yang ada jadi tidak bisa kuikuti dengan baik. Mataku terasa amat berat untuk dibuka. Berkali-kali aku oleng saat berjalan dan juga menumpahkan air minum saat sarapan bersama (atas hal ini, kelompokku kelihatannya diberi banyak pengurangan nilai, maaf teman-teman seregu :D).

Saat game, kantukku sudah sedikit mereda. Karena itu aku bisa mengikutinya dengan baik. Untung saja karena kami diharuskan melewati padang belantara (nggak juga sih) dan bahkan sungai penuh lumpur. Uh! Basah betul celanaku saat itu.

Begitu merasakan batu dan lumpur menyentuh kaki, hilang sudah kekantukkan yang kurasa, berganti dengan _mood_ buruk. Fakta bahwa Akashi _senpai_ yang ditunjuk untuk mengawasi kelompok kami di pos berikutnya tidak berhasil mengubah suasana hatiku. Apalagi ketika mendengar dia mengomel sendiri disepanjang perjalanan.

"Bagaimana bisa mereka memisahkanku dengan Kouki? Akan kuputuskan tangannya nanti! Dan kalian juga berjalanlah dengan cepat jika tidak ingin merasakan hal yang sama!"

Seluruh teman sereguku merinding saat itu dan mempercepat langkah. Hanya aku yang tidak peduli dan tetap berjalan dengan santai. Dalam hati aku mulai mengeluhkan peraturan konyol yang membuat kami tidak diizinkan membawa kamera (bayangkan saja dirimu berada ditengah-tengah hutan Amazon tanpa membawa alat yang bisa digunakan untuk mengabadikannya). Karena itu pula aku tidak kaget ketika Akashi _senpai_ membentakku.

"Hei, kamu yang berambut biru! Larilah yang kencang jika kau mengaku seorang laki-laki!"

Ah, sedih rasanya dibentak oleh orang yang kau sukai ketika dirimu sedang hancur karena tidak membawa kamera dan _smartphone_ saat pemandangan benar-benar bagus (terlalu berlebihan). Kedongkolan yang memuncak lalu membuatku membalasnya, pembaca yang budiman.

"Akashi _senpai_ , perbedaan fisik antara aku dan mereka semua berbeda. Toh pada akhirnya kami juga akan sampai di pos dan itu tidak akan mempengaruhi nilai kami. Janganlah terlalu cerewet!"

Bukan hanya teman satu reguku saja yang membeku (padahal kupikir mereka berada jauh didepan), Akashi _senpai_ pun terdiam dan berhenti ditengah jalan. Segera mulutnya menampilkan _smirk_ kejam padaku ( _smirk_ mu mengalihkan duniaku -).

"Hoo ada _kohai_ yang berani pada _senpai_ nya, ternyata. Bukankah kau mengikuti klub basket?" segera saja dia melirik _name tag_ ku (itu peraturan aneh lainnya. Seakan-akan kami mengikuti MOPD saja) dan membacanya.

"Lalu kenapa? Tidakkah Akashi _senpai_ berpikir bahwa pemandangan disini terlalu indah untuk dihiraukan? Bukankah ini juga bisa menjadi _spot_ yang baik untuk berkencan dengan Furihata _senpai_? Jika hal itu terjadi, maka aku minta foto pemandangannya. Agar aku bisa mengenangnya" balasku panjang (aku juga masih heran kenapa bisa seberani itu :v)

"Akan kuserahkan setelah latihanmu kugandakan saat eskul besok jika begitu, Kuroko Tetsuya" kali ini dengan muka kejam.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mundur dari klub basket, Akashi _senpai_. Toh kekuatanku tidak diperlukan, bukan?"

Segera aku berlari pergi menyusul Aomine _kun_ jauh didepan sambil mengutuk mulut mungilku (itu kenyataan, kok) yang bersikap seenaknya sendiri. _Bagaimana jika dia jadi sebal dan jijik padaku?_ Pertanyaan-pertanyaan segera merasuk dan kembali membuat hatiku tidak tenang.

Yang membuatku heran, teman-teman seregu menyelamatiku dengan heboh saat kami terpisah dari Akashi _senpai_ dipos membuat tandu (untung saja ada anggota PMR di kelompok kami). Mereka kagum sekaligus heran dengan jiwa singaku dan juga memperingati pembalasan dendam yang akan segera muncul. Bulu kudukku segera meremang dan membayangkan BDSM, maksudku gunting-gunting beterbangan menjadikan diriku "Kuroko Tetsuya cincang". (maaf, tanganku tergelincir tadi sehingga menulis hal laknat itu *-*).

Untung saja, setelah kami selesai dan Akashi _senpai_ kembali menemani regu semut lagi (sehabis bermesraan dengan Furihata _senpai,_ tentu saja), pembalasan dendam yang kukhawatirkan BELUM terjadi. Atas dasar itu pula, aku enggan dekat-dekat dengannya.

Kesialan hari ini ternyata belum berhenti juga. Kami dipaksa masuk kembali kedalam sebuah sungai yang kali ini digunakan untuk irigasi. Airnya amat dingin karena sumbernya tak jauh dari sini. Langsung saja, tubuhku menggigil dan bersin terlontar begitu banyak akibat daya tahan yang lemah (ini baru FAKTA). Hal yang rupanya menarik perhatian para _senpai_.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat anak laki-laki yang amat lemah"

"Separuh lelaki, maksudmu"

"Hei, hei, hei, tidakkah kau berpikir dia terlalu cantik untuk menjadi LELAKI?" kali ini Furihata _senpai,_ ternyata.

Segera teman sereguku menarik tangan dan mengajak untuk berjalan menyusuri sungai dengan cepat karena khawatir akan ledakanku. Untung saja, permainan itu merupakan yang terakhir untuk hari ini sehingga aku dapat cepat-cepat membersihkan badan sekaligus mendinginkan kepala (tentu saja setelah upacara selesai).

Sayangnya, semakin aku berusaha menghilangkannya, semakin jelas pula bayangan Akashi _senpai_ yang tersenyum penuh pengejekkan serta olokan Furihata _senpai_ padaku. Dengan hati panas, aku keluar dari bilik dan menggendong tas ransel untuk segera pulang.

Ah, para pembaca, kupikir hanya satu hal penghiburku saat itu, yaitu bagaimana baiknya Ayah mau meluangkan waktunya yang padat untuk menjemputku (juga tambahan senyum manis kesukaanku ).

 **END**

 **of Gloomy Sunday**

 **Selesai juga yang kedua setelah riset sama temen :p**

 **Ngrasa sedikit jahat juga sih sebenernya karena berkesan membuka aib. Tapi, karena kisahnya terlalu menarik, aku jadi nggak tahan untuk nggak nulis :D**

 **Oh, iya, selamat natal bagi yang merayakan (buat B yang minta FF ini sebagai hadiahnya, nih udah aku kasih)**

 **Special thanks to H (inspirasi terbesar), yang udah** _ **review**_ **,** _ **follow**_ **, dan favoritin cerita ini, dan para** _ **silent reader.**_

 **Dan juga untuk Yuki: Nggak papa kok cuma suka AkaKuronya :D (jadi inget belom bales review)**

 **Akhir kata, review,** _ **please?**_


	3. Curhatan Tengah Malam

**KUROKO TETSUYA DIARY**

 **3.**

 **CURHATAN TENGAH MALAM**

 **Character: Akashi, Kuroko, Furihata**

 **Pairing : (masih) AkaFuri**

" **Aku" mengacu pada Kuroko**

 **Banyak terimakasih bagi semua yang menunggu**

 **Dont Like Dont Read**

 **Sengaja OOC**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **Monday, 6 October, 2xxx Midnight (again)**_

Lelah sekali aku kali ini. Setelah berdebat dengan Ayah dan Ibu agar tidak membawaku ke dokter, flu yang kuharapkan semakin parah justru membaik. Yah, kalian tau sendiri, kan? Besok adalah hari Selasa, dimana latihan basket diaksanakan. Melirik dari ancaman Akashi _senpai,_ kelihatannya dia tidak main-main untuk menambah porsi latihanku.

Oh, iya, tengah malam ini aku tidak sendiri, loh! Eh, tapi jangan bayangkan perempuan... maksudku lelaki yang menemaniku, melainkan sebuah suara merdu (tapi dibeberapa bagian, dia menjadi laki-laki sementara sisanya menjadi perempuan (suaranya)) menyanyikan lagu yang cukup populer di tahun ini sehingga mendapat empat Grammy (kalian pasti mengetahuinya!).

Ngomong-ngomong soal suara yang merdu, aku pernah mendengar dari Furihata _senpai_ bahwa suara pacarnya itu amat indah sehingga mampu memenangkan Grammy. Jujur saja, aku tertawa didalam hati dan SANGAT TIDAK PERCAYA pada pernyataan itu.

Tunggu, jangan terlalu emosi. Sebagai pengincar utama Akashi _senpai_ , aku juga setuju dengan kemerduan suaranya. TAPI, jika Grammy bisa berada dalam pelukannya dengan mudah (itupun kalau dia memang terjun ke dunia tarik suara), kenapa tidak dengan Queen, Katty Perry, dan Journey? Hah, karena itulah, meski aku amat menyukainya, aku tidak bisa menyetujui pernyataan aneh dari Furihata _senpai_ (mungkin saja waktu itu dia diancam oleh sang kaisar bergunting :v).

Oh, iya, ada lagi pernyataan Furihata _senpai_ yang popular... eh sensasional maksudnya, yaitu mengenai pemberian MVP. Wajar, kan, sebagai olahragawan, kami ingin mendapat pengakuan? Jika bisa bukan hanya regional, melainkan nasional dan melesat jauh menjadi internasional. Berlatih keras tanpa mengindahkan waktu pun dilakukan. Meski akhirnya tubuh kami menyerah (cidera maksudnya).

Balik ke topik MVP, dengan santainya, Furihata _senpai_ mengatakan bahwa NBA akan memberinya penghargaan itu hanya dengan satu kali pertandingan. Dan jujur saja, Nijimura _senpai_ menertawainya habis-habisan sejak saat itu. Bagaimanapun juga, dia menganggap bahwa kekasih kaisar bergunting super duper kejam ini tidak melakukan riset lebih lanjut agar bisa menyokong pendapatnya.

Secara blak-blakkan, Nijimura _senpai_ juga berkata bahwa pemilih jauh lebih memvoting orang lain yang memiliki reputasi jelek ketimbang Akashi _senpai_. Segera saja wajah Furihata _senpai_ memerah. Mungkin perkataan Nijimura _senpai_ mengenai tidak adanya riset memang benar.

Tapi, jika kita menyingkirkan semua pernyataan Furihata _senpai_ yang terlalu berlebihan, fakta memang tetap berbicara. Lihat saja kemahirannya saat memainkan biola. Meskipun itu yang dipakai alat gesek murahan, suaranya akan terasa bagaikan stradivarius (konon katanya, keluarga Akashi memang memiliki salah satu biola legendaris itu).

Permainan basketnya juga memukau semua orang. Penggunaan _Emperor Eye_ yang menakjubkan memang layak diganjar MVP dari NBA (jika dia bermain disana, lagipula maksudnya jika pemilih memvotingnya ketimbang LeBron James, misalnya -_-).

Belum lagi dengan kejeniusan otaknya dalam semua mata pelajaran. Aku sedikit menduga bahwa para guru nyaris bosan memeriksa pekerjaan Akashi _senpai_ karena nilainya pasti sempurna. Huh, sangat berbeda dengan diriku yang biasa-biasa saja (apalagi nilai matematikaku yang jeblok -_-). Sejujurnya yang mengherankan adalah kenaikan nila Furihata _senpai_ yang amat pesat semenjak mereka berpacaran. Bukannya aku menuduh atau apa, hanya saja selama ini tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Midorima _senpai_ (selalu peringkat kedua dibawah Akashi _senpai_ ).

Ah, sudahlah, rasanya semakin malam tulisanku makin ngaco. Eh, ternyata setelah kulihat jam, hari telah berganti. Itu berarti, aku semakin dekat kearah hukuman mengerikan dari Akashi _senpai_ tersayang XD. Dan karena jiwa lemahku juga aku begadang lagi hari ini. Harapannya sih supaya flu kembali menyerang sehingga bisa menghindar :D

 **END**

 **of Curhatan Tengah Malam**

 **Pendek banget -_-**

 **Maaf, yaa soalnya aku kena WB akut. Sumber juga baru bisa dihubungi :D. Eh, trus genrenya masih humor, kan, ya?**

 **Maaf juga kalo dibeberapa bagian ada yang nggak cocok dengan fakta (terutama MVP itu, sumber aku soalnya juga nggak ngerti jadi terpaksa** _ **browsing**_ **:p)**

 **Special thanks to H (inspirasi terbesar), yang udah** _ **review**_ **,** _ **follow**_ **, dan** _ **fav**_ **cerita ini, dan para** _ **silent reader**_ **(tanpa kalian tulisan ini nggak bakal aku lanjut :v)**

 **Aziichi:** **Aduh.. Makin greget...** **Gatel rasanya...** **Lanjut ya~**

 **:Maaf yaa kalo yang ini kayaknya kurang greget :D. Selanjutnya aku janji bakal lebih greget kok**

 **yuki:** **arigatou author-san.. boleh tanya endingnya akakuro atau akafuri..?**

 **:Itu masih dirahasiakan dong. Tapi, karena aku AkaKuro hard shipper...**

 **Yoga205:** **author-san,lanjut dong~ fictnya bagus~**

 **:Udah aku** _ **update**_ **, yaa**

 _ **And then, Happy New Year!**_ **Semoga tahun ini jauh lebih baik ketimbang yang sudah berlalu, Amin.**

 **Akhir kata, review,** _ **please?**_


	4. ARGH!

**KUROKO TETSUYA DIARY**

 **4.**

 **ARGH!**

 **Character: Akashi, Kuroko, Furihata**

 **Pairing : (masih) AkaFuri**

" **Aku" mengacu pada Kuroko**

 **Banyak terimakasih bagi semua yang menunggu**

 **Dont Like Dont Read**

 **Sengaja OOC**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **Tuesday, 7 October, 2xxx Afternoon**_

Maaf kan diri ini pembaca yang budiman, jika diary kali ini pendeknya menyaingi rambut biru halusku (itu FAKTA!). Tapi, pikiranku benar penuh oleh hal tak berguna seperti caramu menyelesaikan hukuman dengan , boleh saja sekarang kalian tertawa. Tapi setelah tulisan ini selesai, awas saja jika suara-suara itu tidak berganti menjadi tangisan kesedihan (ditujukan UNTUKKU, tentu saja).

Nah, seperti biasa akan kumulai pada permulaan hari Selasa yang indah ini. Demamku sudah turun sehingga Ayah dan Ibu memaksaku untuk berangkat sekolah. Bujukan mereka bahwa akan membelikanku Vanila _shake_ aku telan bulat-bulat dengan mata berbinar layaknya kucing dan tangan yang saling menggengam erat didepan dada. Sungguh, saat itu otakku sepolos bayi kecil sehingga tidak memikirkan akibat yang akan kurasakan.

Entah kenapa saat aku turun dari gerbang, Akashi _senpai_ juga datang. Dia memberikan senyum sejuta _watt_ sambil menyibakkan rambut kebelakang dan menjulurkan kepalanya dari jendela mobil. Seolah-olah seorang artis yang akan menghadiri _Golden Globe Award_ , kaisar kita ini tidak langsung menuruni _Bugatti Venom_ nya, melainkan meneliti tanah yang akan dipijaknya nanti dengan seksama, kemudian baru menjulurkan salah satu tangan kepada seorang pelayan. Dia benar-benar bertingkah seperti perempuan saat itu!

Setelah puas mengomentari kedatangannya yang spektakuler, biarlah aku mengomentari caranya bertemu para sahabat (baca:budak)nya tercinta. Yang pertama dengan Midorima _senpai._ Diantara yang lain, hanya pemuda hijau lumut ini yang disapa dengan normal (Iya, normal).

"Sudah kau kerjakan PR kemarin, Shintarou? Tidakkah menurutmu nomor tujuh amat susah? Jika kau pikir kembali, bukankah nomormu di klub basket juga tujuh? Itu bukan merupakan sebuah..., kau tau maksudku, kan?" kali ini dengan _smirk_.

"Apa maksudmu, _nodayo_! Masakkan aku membujuk Mari _sensei_ untuk memberi soal sulit? Humph! Lagipula nomor empat jauh lebih menyeramkan, Akashi" kali ini dengan menaikkan kacamata (bahkan tidak melorot sedikitpun).

Belum sempat Akashi _senpai_ menjawab, suara cempreng Kise _senpai_ telah memotong percakapan mereka. Oh, dan jika kalian melihat wajah Akashi _senpai_ saat itu, orang dengan _poker face_ sepertikupun akan tertawa dengan keras (kulakukan juga saat itu). Daan, seperti yang kalian semua ketahui, _deathglare_ gratis meluncur ke arah pacar baru Aomine _kun_ itu.

Eh, apa?! Aku belum menceritakan kejadiannya? Kapan-kapan saja, deh, durasinya amat terbatas! Baiklah, aku lanjutkan lagi. Setelah puas menghajar Kise _senpai_ dan menyapa Murasakibara _senpai_ yang memakan _Maibou_ nya dengan rakus, dia memeluk Furihata _senpai_ yang baru saja tiba dan memberikan sebuah _French Kiss_! Bayangkan saja, para pembaca (oh, betapa merahnya wajah semua orang yang menyaksikan)!

Oke, ketimbang menceritakan ke _absurd_ an kapten basket Teikou itu, lebih baik aku menjelaskan hukuman apa yang kuterima (sebenarnya karena aku takut Akashi _senpai_ tiba-tiba datang dan mengambil buku ini).

Jadi, hari ini aku diminta pergi ke _gym_ sendirian. Takut? Oh, tentu saja iya! Apalagi jika yang menyuruhku saat itu adalah Akashi _senpai_ sendiri. Setelah menenangkan diri, aku akhirnya siap pergi.

Ditengah _gym_ , sang kaisar bergunting telah berdiri anggun. Tangan kanannya memegang tongkat kekuasaan sementara yang kiri membawa cairan (kelihatannya seperti sianida) mengerikan.

"Kupikir kau sudah tau mengapa dipanggil kemari, bukan, Tetsuya?" ucapnya perlahan.

Dengan takut-takut aku mengangguk dan menggumam,

"Pemberian hukuman, Akashi _senpai_ " balasku perlahan.

"Benar! Pemberian hukuman! Apa yang tepat untukmu jika begitu, Tetsuya? Hukuman mati? Atau penyiksaan hingga mati? Pilihlah, sayang"

Oh! Para pembaca yang budiman, kalian memang tidak salah melihat dan membaca! Akashi _senpai_ memang berkata sayang (aku baperrr)!

"Itu semua melanggar HAM, Akashi _senpai_. Jauh lebih baik saya ikut latihan saja bersama yang lain ketimbang menghabiskan waktu tak berguna disini" balasku membungkuk sedikit.

"Menghabiskan waktu? Padahal tadinya aku berpikir untuk memberikanmu sedikit keringanan. Sayangnya, kau justru membantah ucapanku tadi sehingga hati nuraniku ikut terbawa" kali ini dengan _smirk_.

Aku bergidik ngeri membayangkan apa yang telah mulutku katakan. Akashi _senpai_ lalu menyerahkan tongkat kekuasaan serta cairan aneh yang ternyata pel dan pembersih lantai.

"Bersihkan tempat ini seratus kali. Setitik noda saja, kukirim kau ke neraka!"

 **END**

 **of ARGH!**

 **Ehe, udah lama ya, aku nggak** _ **update**_ **. MAAF KAN SAYA TwT.**

 **Jadi gini, bentar lagi udah mau UN. Sebagai seorang siswa, kewajiban utamanya belajar (ceilah bahasanya!). Buat dapet nilai yang baik, sekolahku ngadain banyak banget TO sampe-sampe nggak sempet buat nerusin ini (malah curcol XD). Tapi tenang aja, suatu saat nanti pasti selesai, kok :D**

 **Balas review:**

 **Aziichi:** **Kuroko sabar yak... Katanya kalo orang sabar di sayang tuhan... Kalo tuhan udah saya sama kuroko masa akashi gak sayang?haha lol  
Biar kan waktu berjalan,.. Lanjut thor~**

 **:Iyaa Kuroko udah sabar banget demi mendapatkan Akashi tercinta XD**

 **Yuki** **:** **arigatou.. author-san.. sungguh aku teramat sangat senang sekali..**

 **:Aku juga seneng banget bisa nglanjutin ini :D**

 **Special thanks to H (inspirasi terbesar), yang udah** _ **review**_ **,** _ **follow**_ **, dan** _ **fav**_ **cerita ini, dan para** _ **silent reader**_ **(tanpa kalian tulisan ini nggak bakal aku lanjut :v)**

 **Akhir kata, review,** _ **please?**_


	5. Senpai Jago PHP

**KUROKO TETSUYA DIARY**

 **5.**

 _ **Senpai**_ **Jago PHP**

 **Character: Akashi, Kuroko, Furihata**

 **Pairing: (masih) AkaFuri slowbuild!AkaKuro**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor**

" **Aku" mengacu pada Kuroko**

 **Banyak terimakasih bagi semua yang menunggu**

 **Dont Like Dont Read**

 **Sengaja OOC**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **Wednesday, 8 October, 2xxx Evening**_

AKASHI _SENPAI SIALAAAN!_

Astaga, sungguh maafkan aku para pembaca yang budiman jika melihat kata-kata kurang sopan diatas. Aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang sebelum menulis dan kupikir itu yang paling nyaman dilihat ketimbang umpatan-umpatan lain (yang sepertinya jauh lebih pantas).

Sebelum bercerita keseharianku dalam mengutil(?) Akashi _senpai,_ aku juga minta maaf jika buku harian ini amat pendek. Bukan karena aku malas, tentu saja, tetapi tanganku begitu pegal setelah iblis cebol itu memintaku membersihkan _gym_ seratus kali. Awalnya kupikir dia akan pergi, berduaan bersama pacarnya dan kembali satu jam kemudian mengangguk-angguk memperbolehkanku pulang.

Ah, tapi kemudian aku teringat sebuah hal menyakitkan, Akashi _senpai_ punya _emperor eye_ yang membuat diri ini tidak bisa melarikan diri. Jadi, setelah meneguk ludah kasar berkali-kali, aku baru siap membersihkan _gym_ keparat (upps!) dengan luas beribu-ribu hektar itu hanya bersenjatakan sebuah pel dengan gagang nyaris patah dan kain sehitam ter serta pembersih lantai separo botol.

"Aku menunggumu selesai, Tetsuya. Jangan harap bisa kabur" ujar Akashi _senpai_ mengangkat matanya dari sebuah buku.

Aku saat itu hanya bisa menangguk dan menampilkan senyum patuh (sementara dihati memaki-maki). Segera aku berjalan menuju tempat cuci muka di dekat gudang peralatan dan mengisi ember dengan air.

Sambil mengepel, aku berkali-kali mencuri pandang pada Akashi _senpai._ Jarang-jarang bisa menikmati ketampananannya tanpa gangguan Furihata _senpai._ Oh, astaga, apalagi wajahnya saat sedang serius itu! Benar-benar menjadi sebuah candu untukku.

"Perhatikan pekerjaanmu, Tetsuya. Jangan curi-curi pandang mengagumi ketampananku seperti itu. Nanti Kouki bisa marah besar" ujar Akashi _senpai_ sambil tetap serius membaca bukunya.

Aku mendengus kesal dan mulai merasa sedikit malu karena ketahuan, "jangan ge-er, Akashi _senpai_. Aku memandangmu karena merasa sebal. Dibandingkan terkagum karena ketampanan itu, aku jauh lebih ingin membunuhmu"

Akashi _senpai_ segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku dan tampak terkejut, "bagaimana bisa kau ingin membunuhku dengan wajah datar seperti itu? Yang ada justru kau terbunuh terlebih dahulu"

"Mana ada juga yang mengagumi ketampanan orang lain dengan wajah datar?" balasku tak mau kalah.

Segera _smirk_ menakutkan muncul diwajah tampan sialan itu, "kau cukup mengasyikkan untuk diajak berdebat, Tetsuya, dan entah kenapa aku menyukainya. Sana cepat bersihkan!"

Aku jadi sedikit merinding mendengar suara lembut yang biasanya hanya dipakai untuk Furihata _senpai_. Dalam hati, aku jadi bertanya-tanya sendiri mengapa setan terkutuk dalam wujud manusia itu bisa bersikap selembut ini padaku? Malaikat apa yang merasukinya hari ini?

"Jangan bengong lagi, Tetsuya. Kau tidak lupa bahwa aku harus menunggumu hingga kau benar-benar membersihkannya seratus kali, kan?" ujar pemuda bersurai merah itu masih dengan nada lembut.

Aku segera bergidik lagi dan mulai serius membersihkan lantai yang entah kenapa amat kotor. Astaga, berapa tahun _gym_ tidak dibersihkan hingga kotorannya sehitam ini?

"Semakin lama melihat, aku semakin kasihan padamu. Begini saja, kau harus berjanji menjawab satu pertanyaanku dengan jujur dan akan kubiarkan kau pulang, bagaimana?"

Aku memandang _senpai_ dengan sedikit terkejut. Sungguh jarang melihatnya berbaik hati begini, "a...a...aku mau" cicitku seperti sedang menghadapi sebuah pernikahan.

"Baiklah jika begitu" gumamnya dan dengan segera iris itu menatapku intens, "kalau begitu, apa kau menyukaiku, Tetsuya?"

 _Skak Mat_

Aku bergetar tiba-tiba. Panik, tentu saja. Coba kalian bayangkan, berduaan dengan gebetan yang sudah memiliki pacar tetapi tiba-tiba menanyakan hal _absurd._

"A...a...apa maksud _senpai_? Tentu saja aku tidak menyukaimu!" balasku sedikit tergagap.

"Ho, benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau selalu mengikuti dan berbuat masalah denganku?"

Sekali lagi aku tergagap, "i...itu karena aku membencimu yang selalu bersikap seenaknya sendiri, jangan ge-er"

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika aku menyukaimu?" ucapnya lagi mendekati wajahku, "Kau imut dan cukup menarik untuk jadi pendampingku, tidakkah begitu?"

"Akashi _senpai_ jangan bodoh! Ingatlah dengan Furihata _senpai_!" bentakku sedikit marah.

"Bagus sekali, Tetsuya. Kau memang bukan orang yang bisa dibuat tunduk hanya karena pernyataan palsu seperti itu"

"E...e..eh?!"

"Oh, iya, omong-omong Tetsuya, jangan katakan pada Kouki jika aku tidak membentakmu tadi. Hanya saja, salah satu tokoh dalam buku ini membenci temannya yang bersikap kasar dan mengintimidasi. Aku khawatir jika lama-lama saeperti itu akan dibenci juga. Jadi INGAT! Jangan mengira aku menyukaimu" ujar Akashi _senpai_ berjalan keluar dari _gym,_ "Oh, dan jangan lupa untuk menyelesaikannya! Ada CCTV disini hingga aku bisa tahu jika kau berniat kabur sebelum seratus"

 **END**

 **of**

 _ **Senpai Jago PHP**_

 **Udah lama banget kayaknya aku nggak apdet :v**

 **Maaf deh karena** _ **chap**_ **ini pendek banget soalnya aku lagi kepengen** _ **publish**_ **, tapi waktu nggak memungkinkan. Maaf juga kalo ada banyak _typo_. aku ngebut buat ini dari jam empat :v**

 **Oh, iya, perkiraan** _ **chap**_ **selanjutnya tanggal 15 Mei. Aku janji bakal bikin yang panjang untuk memuaskan jiwa AkaKuro** _ **shipper**_ **para** _ **readers**_ **. Dan juga doain semoga UNku sukses yaa**

 **Yuki: habis UN aku buatin tigapuluh halaman deh :v**

 **Special thanks to H (inspirasi terbesar), yang udah** _ **review**_ **,** _ **follow**_ **, dan** _ **fav**_ **cerita ini, dan para** _ **silent reader**_ **dan** _ **reader**_ **(tanpa kalian tulisan ini nggak bakal aku lanjut :v)**

 **Akhir kata, review,** _ **please?**_


End file.
